1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device for a video cassette recorder and/or player having a panel with an opening formed therein in which a video cassette is to be inserted and a movable cover closing the opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years with the proliferation of video and cable equipment, it has become desirable to restrict the usage of such equipment to authorized individuals. Cable television companies offer locks which prevent the viewer from watching certain channels. However, it has not been possible to prevent the use of video cassette recorders and/or players.
Accordingly, children may play video cassettes at home and others may use video equipment in businesses with restrictions.
Additionally, the cover which closes the opening through which a cassette is inserted is rather large, and children can easily place their fingers into the opening. This may lead to injury to the children and to damage to the video cassette recorder, especially if foreign objects are inserted.